


Fancy Seeing You Here

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: H/C Bingo [8]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: hc_bingo, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 21:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14553924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: In hindsight, it was really stupid to fight the enemy near the edge of a crumbling building – one of the high towers of the city.





	Fancy Seeing You Here

**Author's Note:**

> For the April Amnesty round in Round 8 at hc_bingo and uses the prompts, _bruises, explosion, falling_.

In hindsight, it was really stupid to fight the enemy near the edge of a crumbling building – one of the high towers of the city. 

The explosion knocks her off of her feet completely and then she’s falling away. She can hear their Princess, Tuxedo Mask, and the other Scouts calling her name, but there’s no way to answer them with the wind rushing by her. No time to really even scream as fear courses through her veins.

She draws in a breath, closes her eyes, and starts to accept that this might be her end. That the newly stinging bruises and the cuts from building debris along her arms and legs – her signs of battle victorious or otherwise – will no longer hurt. The Outer Planetary Senshi were always willing to lose their lives in service to the Moon Princess. They had to be, when no one else was willing to be.

So she is surprised, when she doesn’t feel the harsh touch of concrete as a pair of arms wrap her up. Sailor Neptune? No, that’s impossible since she knows damn well that her partner does not have the ability to fly.

“Do not fear. I have you, Lady Uranus.”

And her partner is certainly, most definitely not male or have a male sounding voice.

Her eyes shoot open and Sailor Uranus blinks once in surprise as she meets the amused gaze of one Thor Odinson. An Asgardian, who she had once met while traveling abroad with Neptune and was now a member of the Avengers last she had heard. 

_‘Now things are going to get even more interesting,’_ Uranus thinks as she grins widely and watches as Mjölnir goes flying ahead of them back towards the battle. She wraps her arms around Thor’s neck and fights to keep herself from burying her face in the man’s neck.

“Fancy seeing you here of all places in the world. Are you here alone, Thor?”

“Nay, my Lady. My fellow Avengers will be aiding yours as we return to the battle together.”

“Glad to hear it.”

Later, a silent Neptune will be holding her hand tightly as she quietly lets Mercury and Dr. Banner tend to her injuries, their fellow teammates, and those of the innocents affected from the fight.

“Hey. I’m alright, Nep. I love you.” She says with a small smile up at Neptune. Neptune’s hard gaze lightens though she doesn’t quite smile back and she nods slightly as Neptune rubs a soft line through the middle of her hand.

“I know. I love you too, my heart.”

Oh yeah, the bruises are definitely worth getting in this business, especially with allies like Thor Odinson and the Avengers around.


End file.
